somebody to you
by multifandomx2
Summary: Glenn and Maggie worked together before the walker apocalypse. Glenn had a huge crush on Maggie but she never knew. But now he's with a group of people from Atlanta, he's their supply runner. He wonders what happened to Maggie. But when an accident happens that leads them to the Greene family farm, he jus might find out. starts with au, continues in season 2. No Negan.
1. Chapter 1

The day before the apocalypse began…

Glenn finished the orders he has to deliver early so he sat down at the counter in front of the cash register.

He tried to finish quickly so he could maybe talk to Maggie.

Maggie has bright, piercing green eyes and short brown hair. She's kind and funny. And her laugh- don't even get started on her laugh, it may sound cheesy but her laugh could put a smile on anybody's face.

So he just sat at the counter playing with his fingers, hoping he wasn't too late this time.

He wasn't.

"Hey stranger".

Glenn immediately looked up and smiled at the girl behind the register.

''Hi''. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"You been watching Gossip Girl lately?'' Maggie says, and smirks at Glenn.

She liked to tease him about watching Gossip Girl ever since he accidentally admitted to watching it during a late-night shift they shared together.

He rolls his eyes. "It's addicting okay?" Glenn laughs.

"True. My sister and I recorded a bunch of episodes and watched them in one day".

"And besides, you have absolutely no right to talk about what I like when you eat pineapples on pizza". Glenn says matter-of-factly.

Maggie shrugs. "It's good".

"Fruit does NOT, belong on pizza."

"Tomatoes are a fruit".

Glenn bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "Well, It's an abomination!''

"So is that baseball cap of yours but you don't see me saying anything".

Glenn pretended to look shocked and offended. "Hey!''

"I'm just kidding. You look cute in a hat.'' Maggie smiles at him sweetly.

Glenn felt his face go red. He glances at his watch and sees that it's time for him to start deliveries. "Sorry but, I gotta go. Pizza's sadly don't deliver themselves."

"Okay. It was fun talking to you Glenn. See you tomorrow?'' She asks.

"Yep. You'll be here?" I reply and grab the bag of pizza's in the seat next to me.

Maggie sighs. "Yep! Working two shifts! One in the kitchen AND one at the register!" she says sarcastically.

"I'll pray for you. See you tomorrow!" Glenn yells as he heads out the door.

There was no tomorrow.

….

He always wondered what happened to Maggie.

He thought about it a lot. Especially when it started.

He didn't want a mental picture of her being torn apart by walkers in his head, so he tries to be optimistic, thinking that maybe she lived near a survivalist freak who prepared for the world's end and that she stayed with them.

Glenn ended up with a group from Atlanta. He has no idea where his family was so this was the only option.

It gets lonely at times. Mainly because everyone has someone. The guy named Rick that he saved in the tank in the city had a wife and son at the camp. Andrea had Amy. And although Amy died, at least she knew what happened to her. And got to spend time with her before it all went down.

Shane had Rick and the Grimes family. And although he wasn't related to them he knew them before.

But Glenn didn't have anywhere else to go.

So he got supplies for the group. He knew he had to make himself useful if he didn't want to be left behind.

Today, everyone is in groups to look for Carol's daughter Sophia.

They're all in different parts of the woods searching.

Then, a faint gunshot goes off.

Lori looks concerned, remembering that her son- Carl, is in another part of the woods with Rick and Shane.

Andrea puts her hand on Lori's shoulder. "I'm sure everything's fine, and no one is hurt."

Andrea was wrong.

About 30-40 minutes later a girl rides up to us on a horse.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?'' she says.

"That's me.'' Lori replies.

"Your son, Carl has been shot. You need to come with me."

Lori doesn't to hop on the horse behind the girl.

"You guys, there's a farm up north. That's where the rest of your group is. The Mailbox says Greene."

"Hold on, you don't even know this girl. You can't just go with her…" Daryl says, but neither Lori or the girl seemed to care as they rode off into the woods.

He didn't want to just assume at first, Glenn thought as he walked out of the woods and toward the highway that they were staying on.

Because literally ANYONE, could have short brown hair and green eyes.

Plus her hair was shorter than he remembered Maggie's was.

But there was no way that the last name Greene was a coincidence. He doubted himself again, thinking she would recognize him.

But then again, a child was just shot so there was no time for a "reunion".

But Glenn just KNEW. It was Maggie on that horse

He knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn walks onto the Greene's porch along with T-dog, who is currently bleeding out from an infected wound.

And there she is.

Maggie's sitting in a chair, knees up to her chest.

 _Looking prettier than ever._

Maggie smiles at them both and then makes eye contact with Glenn. "Glenn, it's nice to see a familiar face."

 _She remembers him._

"Maggie, hi. I would _love_ to catch up, but T-dog here has an infected wound that is gushing out blood by the second, and I mean he could probably fucking die if we don't-" Maggie cuts off Glenn's rambling.

"Let me take you guys inside and Patricia can help that wound. You guys hungry by the way? I can get T-dog something after he's all fixed up if he wants, and if you're hungry I can fix you something." Maggie gets out of the chair and takes them inside.

"That would be great, thank you", Glenn replies.

She leads them into the kitchen, and a woman with curly blonde hair is sitting at the table.

"Patricia, this is my old friend Glenn and his friend named T-dog. T-dog has an infected wound that needs to be taken care of."

Patricia gets up and pulls a chair out from the wooden table.

"Here, sit down. I'll fix that up for you", the woman says.

T-dog looks at Maggie before he sits down. "Thank you", he says through shaky breaths.

"It's no problem, come on Glenn."

Glenn follows her back where the stove, refrigerator, and sink are.

Maggie smirks and opens the fridge. "Don't worry I don't have any pineapple pizza."

…...

They ended up eating a fruit salad in Maggie's bedroom.

Beth had come up with the idea to use all of the fruit and vegetables that they were growing in salads. Maggie made a couple for when she got hungry.

They sat on Maggie's bed earing in a comfortable silence.

Glenn clears his throat. "So, how have you been doing?''

Maggie swallows the remainder of lettuce in her mouth. "Pretty weird to say the least. I've been cooped up here since the start. It's nice being with my family though. But it's just... weird? I don't know how to explain it really."

Glenn takes his hat off and places it on her bed. "I think I get what you mean. I was in my college dorm near Atlanta when it first went down. The first thing I did was drive over to my mom's. It wasn't far really. But the entire neighborhood was overrun."

Maggie places her hand over Glenn's. "I'm sorry."

Glenn gives her a sad smile and sighs. "It is really weird though. I didn't see my family or anything... and it's messed up but I guess seeing them dead would've given me some sort of closure. But now I just feel this hollow feeling when I think about them. I _know_ they're dead, it just doesn't _feel_ like it."

They sit in a comfortable silence again. Maggie's hand still resting on Glenn's.

…...

Maggie and Glenn got closer as days went by. After their little dinner date, Shane came back from a run without Patricia's wife Otis.

She cried in Glenn's arms. She was growing sick of losing people. Her mom died when she was fourteen, her stepmom was bit, (Her dad was trying to "fix" that though.) and she lost a few other family members.

It's frustrating for her. Sometimes she just wanted to cry about it.

But she couldn't do that.

 _They all had jobs to do around here._

She couldn't stand it.

Glenn made it bearable though. Just like he did during her shifts at the pizzeria.

Today, some of Rick's group members found a walker in one of the water wells. They suggested that Glenn went down to get it.

As soon as that idea was suggested they all turned to look at Glenn. It felt as if no one cared if _he_ was the one torn apart by a walker.

That didn't sit well with her.

But she didn't say anything. She didn't feel it was her place to. She also had a feeling that Glenn would still do it, whether she protested or not.

Of course, things go awry and everyone (Maggie included.) is pulling with all of their strength to get Glenn out of the well _alive_.

The entire plan basically fell through. The walker literally fell apart and dropped right back into the well. Glenn almost died for nothing.

After the situation, she let him shower in her bathroom.

The predicament bothered her for the rest of the day. Did Glenn just not care that his life was on the line?

He was literal human walker bait. In more ways than one.

Maggie hadn't been with them in Atlanta, but she saw how he rose to occasion when the group needed him. Apparently, he saved the leaders _life_ back there.

Glenn would die for these people.

But would they do the same for him?


End file.
